The Talent Show
by Lilybug0402
Summary: After watching her favorite movie time and time again, Sev has developed a talent for singing. Although she has a fear of performing in public. When she enters the school's talent show, an old enemy comes back to try to ruin her. Will Sev take the bait? Deven (Dustin and Seven) fluff


**Hey Guys!! I finished another Sev fanfic just now and I decided to upload it. While writing these fanfics for Stranger Things, I've realized two things. One, I realized that Sev hasn't met Steve yet since he hasn't stopped by the Henderson household since Sev arrived. And two, I've been focusing so much on the whole Deven thing, (TBH Sev is a character kind of based off of me because I have a tiny crush on Gaten Matarazzo.) that I completely forgot that Sev has a biological sister, El! So in the future I would like to write a fanfic that's based off of them and not Deven. Also, I am planning on writing a Stranger Things Christmas story like half of the fandom will be doing(I'll try to make it as unique as possible!) ok these notes get longer and longer with each story so let's just get this show on the road shall we?**

 **~Lily**

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Mike groaned.

The gang were having a movie night and for the eighth time this month, the movie picked was Footloose. It was Seven's favorite movie. Since Max gave her the VHS and the music tape for her birthday, that's the only thing the Hendersons have listened to. Everyday Dustin would catch Sev trying to dance with the characters in the movie or jamming out in her room. Her favorite song from the movie is Let's Hear it for the Boy. It's the one that everyone hears the most because she plays it nonstop.

"YAY! Footloose again!!" Sev exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Lucas replied, "I have to sit through that movie again?"

"It's fair Lucas," Max commented, "It is her turn to pick the movie."

"But every time she picks the movie it's the same one!" Lucas complained.

"I don't mind Footloose." Eleven mentioned.

After five minutes of complaining, they start watching the movie. While the others are either not paying attention or are sleeping, Sev's eyes were glued to the television. Dustin was watching her watching the film. She is so cute, he thought to himself. When it was time for Let's Hear it for the Boy, Sev got up and started to dance and the others woke up from sleeping.

"What's going on?" Mike questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"I guess it's Let's Hear it for the Boy!" Max answered.

"Come on guys! Dance with me!" Sev told them.

El was the first person to dance with Sev. The others eventually caved in and they started to dance for Sev and El's sake. At the end of the movie, Sev took the VHS out. After that, her and Dustin went home. All Dustin heard on the way home was about how good Footloose was. He loved that she loved that movie because it gave her a human connection. Although at the same time, it's been Footloose non-stop over at his house. Sometimes he can't even get Sev to go to sleep because she would listen to the soundtrack all the time.

When they got home, Sev fed her puppy, Twizzler, and got ready for bed. As she was getting ready in her room, Dustin was taking a shower in the bathroom. While taking a shower, he overheard Sev in her room singing to one of the songs from the movie. After his shower, he got change and went to her door and put his ear on the door to hear her sing better. Dustin was amazed at how good she was at singing. After a while, Sev opened the door and noticed that Dustin was in front of the door the whole time. She started to freak out.

"You heard me sing?" Sev asked.

"Yup!" He replied, "But you were great!"

"I was?"

"Absolutely, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know," she answered, "I guess I just watched Footloose so much that I learned the melodies to the songs."

"You should try out for your school's talent show!" Dustin suggested.

"A talent show? What's that?"

"It's a way to showcase your singing skills for a chance to win a scholarship."

Sev thought about it for a while. Everyone in the school would be at that talent show. If she messed up in some way, she would make a bigger fool of herself than she already did. People already think that she's a freak. The last thing Sev needs is to be embarrassed again in front of everyone.

"Dustin, what if I embarrass myself in front of the school?" Sev asked.

"Don't worry Sev, I'll be there for the talent show." Dustin answered.

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

That next week, Sev was preparing for the talent show. She decided to sing Let's Hear it for the Boy from Footloose and make it a different key to better fit her vocal range. She practiced everyday in front of Dustin's mirror until the big day came. The auditorium had a lot of performers in it ready to begin the auditions. Luckily for her, the people on the panel were Lucy, Nancy, and Jonathan. They were always so kind to her so she knew that she would be ok. However, Wendy was also on the panel. Wendy was always mean to her. She would always call Sev a 'freak' and 'bear girl'. She's worried that Wendy will bring her confidence down.

Sev was the last person to audition. When she went on stage, Wendy started to laugh.

"Bear girl? Here? You do know that mauling people isn't a talent right?" Wendy asked.

"Shut up Wendy!" Nancy told her.

"Actually, I'm going to be singing." Sev mentioned

The music started to play. Sev's heart is racing harder than it ever had before. Then, she started to sing and she felt fine. She tried to remember that there wasn't a lot of people in the room, so she let herself go. While Jonathan, Nancy, and Lucy were amazed at her singing skills, Wendy was pretending not to care. At the end of her audition, she bowed.

"Wow Sev, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Jonathan commented.

"Me too, and you're my best friend!" Lucy added.

"I'm going to put you in the lineup! Congrats Sev!" Nancy told her.

"WHAT? You're putting bear girl in?" Wendy questioned,"She was terrible! The worst singer in the batch!"

"And you're delusional," Lucy commented, "If you are going to abuse the performers than Wendy, you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! I'm the head panel!"

"Not anymore! Nancy can be the head panel."

"This isn't over yet, freak!" Wendy stomped away in anger.

Sev was extremely happy that she made it into the talent show. She ignored all the mean things Wendy said to her and ran home with excitement. When she got home, she fed Twizzler like she always did and went into Dustin's room. She was shocked that Dustin wasn't home yet, but she was too happy to care. She turned on her radio and put in her music cassette of Footloose. Sev picked out Let's Hear it for the Boy , then started to dance around the room. Eventually, Dustin came home and saw what Sev was doing.

"Sev, what's going on?" He asked her.

"I got into the talent show!" Sev exclaimed.

"Good job Sev! I knew you would get in!" He replied.

"The show is Friday night!! You are coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They celebrated together by dancing together to the songs and they kissed every time the music changed. When they finished celebrating, Sev went back to work and practice everyday. El would stopped by often to hear Sev practice. She loved hearing Sev sing. It made her forget about everything that has happened in the past few months. Sev loved practicing for the talent show in front of El. She felt that it helped her with performing in front of people.

Finally, the big night came. Sev was more nervous than ever. She took a peek in the audience. In the front row were all of her friends, Mike, Lucas, Will, Max, and her sister, El. They saved a seat for Dustin in the front because he was running late. Nancy, Jonathan, and Lucy sat in front of them where the table was. She saw Wendy out in the auditorium too. It looked like that Wendy was up to something, but Sev couldn't tell. Then, the show began. There were a lot of interesting acts in the talent show. Dancing, juggling, acrobats, and even poetry. One act before she was on, Sev was beginning to get nervous. Until she saw that Dustin and his mom made it just in time for Sev's performance. After that one act, the announcer when on to introduce her. However, Wendy took the mic from the person.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she announced to the school, "I present to you, the ugly freak of Hawkins High School! The one and only bear girl!!"

As Sev came on stage, almost everyone in the auditorium was laughing at her and calling her 'bear girl'. Wendy was hoping that it would bring Sev's confidence down, and it almost did. However, she saw Dustin in the audience and he was comforting her from the audience.

"It's ok," he mouthed out to her, "just keep looking at me."

That's what Sev did, she started singing and dancing to Let's Hear it for the Boy. After a while, people stopped laughing and started clapping. By the end of the song, everyone was already on their feet dancing. Then Sev hit her final high note, and the crowd went wild. Everyone thought that she was the best performance of the night. At the end of the show, all of the acts came out and Nancy started the award ceremony.

"Ok everyone here we go!" She announced, "In third place, Kathy Grant with her poem on needles."

Two people in the audience cheered as Kathy got her medal . Then Nancy continued.

"In second place, Corbin DeLunca with his bass playing!"

A few more people in audience cheered when Corbin got his award. Sev got nervous as Nancy was preparing to announce the winner. She didn't care if she won or not, but she was worried that Wendy was going to mock her for losing. Nancy was ready to announced the winner.

"Before we announce the winner, I would like remind everyone who participated that you are all winners." She told the performers,"However, in first place and the winner of the scholarship is………. Sev Everhart with Let's Hear it for the Boy!"

The whole auditorium was cheering for Sev's win. Especially the front row full of her friends. Nancy handed her the trophy and the scholarship then hugged her after that. Wendy stormed up to the stage and complained that Sev only won because the judges are friends with Sev. However, Lucy quickly shutting her down. Saying that Sev won because the judges thought she was the best one. At the end of the show, Sev went down to meet her friends. El was the first person that Sev hugged.

"Great job Sev!" El said as she hugged her.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Sev told the gang.

"You were amazing Sev!" Mike complimented her.

"I didn't know you had so much talent!" Max added.

Dustin gave Sev a huge hug and kiss. Then, he gave Sev a bouquet a flowers.

"I'm so proud of you Sev!" He told her.

"Thanks Dustin! For believing in me."

"I always will Sev. Just like I'll always love you."

The gang was shocked. This was the first time Dustin has told anyone that he loved someone, let alone a girl.

"Dustin, you love me?" Sev asked.

"I do love you. Unless you don't love me back! Then in that case, no I didn't."

"Shut up and let me finish my sentence. I love you too."

Dustin and Sev hugged as the gang was getting ready to leave to celebrate Sev's victory.

 **That's it!! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know how I did and what you want to see next!**


End file.
